Lovely love
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando Kurapika decide vivir una vida normal después de terminar su misión...Y con quién decide hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Kurapika?, ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto un hombre alto y moreno- ¿Me estas escuchando?- Volvió a preuguntarle a un joven rubio ojiazul que estaba perdido.

-¿Si?- Pregunto el rubio, dando a entender que no se enteraba de nada- P-perdón Leorio, ¿puedes empezar de nuevo?- El mayor suspiro y asintio con la cabeza.

¿Y qué pasaba con esos dos?

Simple, Kurapika termino su meta, y más razones no encontraba para vivir¿Y a quien fue a acudir?, al pobre doctor quien cursaba ya el ultimo curso de su larga carrera y sueño.

-¿Repiteme otra vez para que decidiste llegar a mi departamento en primer lugar?- Pregunto el mayor mientras subrayaba algunas paginas de libros gigantes- Digo, no me desagrada tu presencia, pero siempre estaré ignorandote por mis estudios, más ahora que curso último año.

-B-bueno, quería estar cerca de un amigo, ¿Eso esta bien verdad?, y además ya no tengo porque pelear entonces...quería vivir una vida normal como cualquier otra persona.

-Vale..- Comento el mayor volviendo a suspirar por segunda vez- Bien como decía antes, en la casa hay reglas, y como es mi casa, MIS reglas, ¿Entendido?- Le pregunto mientras cerraba un libro y abría otro.

-S-si- Respondió Kurapika mientras observaba cuanto había cambiado su _querído_ amigo, ahora era más alto que antes y su cara se había afinado, sus ojos no dejaban ese brillo cálido, aunque se podían observar pequeñas arrugas por el estrés y el estudio continuo.

-Solo hay un cuarto para dormir, y por lo mismo, solo una cama- Las mejillas del joven Kurta se pusieron rojizas- No te preocupes, es algo amplia, ya que el departamento se lo compre a una pareja, puedes elegir el lado que quieras, yo estoy bien con cualquiera.

Kurapika asintió con la cabeza, tragando duro, habían pasado decadas desde la ultima vez que durmió con alguien en la misma cama...

-Por cierto, veo que te cambiaste el arete, te queda bien- Comento el mayor sonriente mientras cerraba otro libro y se ponía de pie- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto.

Kurapika sonrojado se limitó a asintir con la cabeza mientras tocaba el nuevo arete que compro junto a una tienda de articulos extraños, en una de sus muchas misiones.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el mayor termino de cocinar.

-¡Ven aquí Kurapika, ya esta la comida!- Grito el moreno desde el pequeño comedor donde se encontraba una mesa para 4.

Kurapika lentamente se acerco hasta topar con la pequeña y curiosa mesa circular, y vio que frente a la mesa había un pequeño mueble y encima de él, una foto del grupo.

-¿Te gusta?, se la pedí al lider de los cazadores después de terminar el examen.

-¡Me encanta!- Respondió Kurapika- Tienes que darme una copia, Leorio.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto el moreno- Si ya vives aquí, puedes verla cuando quieras.

-Ah, si es cierto...aun no me lo creo- Observo la comida- No sabía que cocinabas, Leorio- Comento tomando asiento frente al moreno.

-Bueno, de algo se vive- Dijo riendo- Por cierto otra regla- Dijo con seriedad- Tu no cocinas.

...

¿Qué?

-¿¡P-pero porqué?!- Pregunto enojado, él tambien quería prepararle el desayuno a Leorio.

-¡Porque quiero vivir un poco más si se me es permitido!

-¡Leorio!, eres un grosero, yo igual quiero cocinar y...y hacerte el desayuno a veces, y también cuando vengan tus amigos, yo quiero hacer la comida...¿¡Porque no me dejas!?- Pregunto triste el rubio.

-Vale, vale, tampoco te pongas así- Lo calmo el mayor- Mira, si quieres, te enseño a cocinar, ¿Vale?, y mientras aprendes puedes AYUDARME a hacer las comidas, pero de ahí en más...solo Killua aguanta tus venenos.

Kurapika avergonzado y enojado, se propuso a comer en silencio, dando pequeños vistazos al moreno que comía con tranquilidad mientras observaba su celular.

-¿Q-qué tanto lees?- Pregunto por fin el Kurta, después de unos largos 10 minutos de estar viendo como Leorio se la pasaba en el celular.

-Estaba viendo fechas- Explico sonriente- En una semana estare completa y oficialmente en vacaciones de invierno, y pues quería ver si podían venir nuestro queridos Gon y Killua.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara del Kurta, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Leorio.

-¿En serio?, espero que si puedan venir- Dijo sonriente recordando esos lindos días que paso con sus 3 mejores amigos, y no podía esperar a revivir esos días.

-Seguro que sí, antes han podido venir, no debería haber problema ahorita.

-¿Antes?- Pregunto Kurapika, ¿Habían tenido reuniones antes?

-Ah, tu no estabas, siempre que llamaba estabas en tus...eh...¿Misiones?, Y estabas ocupado, pero hemos tenido algunas cuantas reuniones desde que encadenaste a Kuroro.

-Ah...- Kurapika no quería responder, era cierto que estaba ocupado, pero igual cegado por la venganza...sino, jamás le diría que no a alguno de sus compañeros...mucho menos a Leorio.

-Venga no te desanimes, ¡Esta vez vas a estar con nosotros todo el día!, yo los vi hace unas semanas, así que para mi no han de haber cambiado tanto, pero seguro que tu te sorprendes.

-¿Tanto han crecido?- Pregunto Kurapika intrigado.

-Pues no es como si hayan crecido mucho, pero anda que han madurado un poco, aunque siguen siendo igual de molestos- Dijo, y escuchando un sonido proviniente de su celular, aparto la mirada.

- _¿Hola, Leorio?-_ Se escucho tras el celular.

-¡Gon, que bien que llamas!- Contesto el mayor de los cuatro con felicidad.

- _¿Qué sucede ahora, vejete?-_ Se escucho la voz de otro niño detrás de Gon.

-¡Eh, que no estoy viejo!- Regaño el mayor- Pero vale, ¿Estan disponibles la proxima semana?-Leorio aparto el celular al escuchar los gritos de Gon.

Y decidio poner el altavoz.

- _¿¡Estas libre!?-_ Pregunto el más joven de los 4- _¡Genial, por supuesto que estamos libres!...eh...¿Estamos libre, Killua?-_ Se pudo escuchar un gran suspiro de parte del compañero.

- _Si, Gon, Estamos libres._

 _-_ Excelente, entonces el próximo sabado en mi departamento, y por cierto, les tengo una sorpresa un tanto especial- Tomo a Kurapika de los hombros y lo atrajo al celular- Saluda- Le susurro.

-H-hola- El celular casi se rompe al escuchar los gritos de emoción no solo de Gon, pero también de Killua.

- _¿¡Kurapika!?-_ Pregunto Gon emocionado- _¿Has terminado ya con tu misión?_

 _-_ Así es- Respondió el Kurta sonriente- Y fue todo un exito.

 _-Me alegro por tí, Kurapika-_ Felicito Killua- _Gon y yo tenemos que irnos ya, el entrenamiento es apunto de empezar, ¡Nos vemos el sabado!_

Colgo Killua.

-Muy bien- Leorio guardo su celular y recogió los platos.

-¡Oh no!- Dijo decidido Kurapika- ¡Al menos sé que puedo lavar platos!

Y asi, Kurapika se gano su puesto en la cocina...en el lavaplatos.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de comer, todo el departamento de Leorio, y ahora, de Kurapika se encontraba en silencio.

Leorio estaba estudiando en silencio, leyendo cuantos libros habían y haciendo pequeñas notas para después, mientras que Kurapika se encontraba a sí mismo leyendo un pequeño libro que encontro en la, casí vacia, mini biblioteca de Leorio.

- _No sabía que a Leorio le gustaban esta clase de libros-_ Pensó Kurapika mientras se sumaba más a fondo a un libro corto y romantico, sin drama ni historia- _Seguramente los lee para relajarse-_ Pensó.

Menos de media hora paso antes de que Kurapika terminara el libro y Leorio terminara de estudiar.

-Kurapika, ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Leorio guardando todo su material de estudio.

-Son casí las 8:30- Respondió el rubio observandolo- ¿Se te paso el tiempo?- Le pregunto intrigado.

-Sí, pero casi siempre me pasa, o igual me quedo dormido, pero eso desde que estas aquí te lo encargo, ¿Vale?- Kurapika asintió con la cabeza y bostezo- ¿Ya con sueño jovencito?, ¡Pero la noche aun es joven!- Kurapika sonrio hacía el comentario de Leorio y asintió.

-Supongo que nunca me acostumbre a dormir muy tarde- Admitio- ¿Tienes algo en mente?- Pregunto, porque si no, se iría a la cama en ese momento...la verdad que no quería enterarse que dormiría en la misma cama que Leorio.

-Quería invitarte a cenar algo, como bienvenida, pero si tienes sueño podemos posponerlo para mañana...¿Kurapika?

-¿Qué esperas?, ¡Vamos!- El Kurta se adelanto, ya tenía sus extrañas ropas puestas y estaba listo para salir.

Leorio lo unico que hizo fue ponerse unos zapatos y abrió la puerta, dejando que Kurapika pasara primero.

-G-gracias- Agradecio el menor y fue caminando al elevador.

Ambos entraron y esperaron a que se cerraran las puertas.

-El piso B- Le dijo Leorio a Kurapika, este asintió y apreto el botón- Por cierto, nunca pregunte...¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Me trajo mi jefe como agradecimiento por mi trabajo, no tengo coche...digamos que nucna lo he necesitado.

-Entonces usaras el metro para moverte porque aquí es muy dificil nada más ir de pie a todos lados- Comento Leorio riendo- Yo tengo coche, puedes usarlo si lo deseas.

-Gracias, supongo- Agradeció el Kurta.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos entraron al estacionamiento hasta llegar al pequeño auto de Leorio.

-¿Y qué paso con tu amigo ese que podia...leer los corazones de la gente?- Le pregunto mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto a Kurapika.

-¿Melody?- Pregunto- Melody sigue trabajando, me dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo me visitaría... Si no te molesta claro.

-¡Para nada!, mientras más personas mejor, siempre esta muy aburrido por aquí- Respondió el mayor entrando y encendiendo el auto.

Salieron del edificio para encontrarse con la gran jungla de piedra, York Shin.

15 minutos habían pasado y no había señal alguna de que estuvieran cerca del restaurante...y en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos se digno a pronunciar alguna clase de oración.

-Y-y, Leorio- Le llamo Kurapika, rompiendo el comodo silencio- ¿T-tu, tienes novia?- Le pregunto sonrojado, asustado por alguna razón de que este respondiera que si.

-¿Novia? No, no tengo novia- Respondió sopesando la pregunta de Kurapika- No he tenido tiempo para esas cosas desde que llegue aquí y aunque hay bastantes niñas lindas en la universidad, no estoy a nivel de ninguna.

-¿¡Como dices!?- Pregunto Kurapika exaltado- Pero...no estas tan mal, Leorio, tampoco encuentras muchos morenos por aquí...o por ningun lado, no entiendo porque...

-No esa clase de nivel, tonto- Explico Leorio riendo- Todas son niñas ricas, ¿Me explico?, Son guapas con accesorios extraños y maquillaje en todos lados, y sobre todo...son muy, muy inteligentes, aunque bueno convivir con gente inteligente no esta mal, nada más mirame aquí contigo.

-¿Conmigo?- Le pregunto confundido.

-Un niñito sabelotodo.

-¡Oye!- Le grito enojado- ¡Yo no soy ningún niñito!

...

-Vale- Acepto Leorio- _Solo un sabelotod-_ Pensó.

-"Vale"- Imito Kurapika haciendo una cara de burla.

-¡Hey!, Esa no es mi cara- Kurapika riendo le indico que observara el camino.

-Ojos ahí, no aquí- Apunto- No quiero morir por un accidente de auto.

-Descuida, mala hierba nunca muere- De ahí en más en el camino ninguno de dirigio la palabra.

Al llegar a un pequeño, pero bonito, restaurante de comida italiana, Leorio fue recibido... _carismaticamente_ por una bella y alta mujer rubia, que vestía un vestido y tacones...

-¿Q-quién es ella, Leorio?- Pregunto Kurapika asombrado por la forma en la que esa mujer de tal talla le hablaba a su _querido_ amigo.

-¡Ah!, Kurapika, ella es Harley, Harley, Kurapika- Los presento- Ella es la dueña de este restaurante y una buena amiga mía, ella fue la que me ayudo a integrarme a la universidad...digamos que en pocas palabras, fue mi guía.

-Aun recuerdo al lindo y pequeño Leorio sentado en una mesa creyendo que estaba en clase de

medicina.

-¿En donde estaba sino?- Pregunto Kurapika.

-Orientación Sexual- Tanto Leorio como Kurapika se sonrojaron- Digamos que es un lugar para aquellos que aun no se encuentran...

-V-vale, entiendo- Asintio Kurapika sonrojado

-Hehe...sino hubiera sido por ti, ahorita estaría en un peor lugar.

Leorio fue abrazado por tercera vez por la bella dama.

-¿Es este el niño del que me hablabas?- Pregunto Harley, Leorio sonrió y asintio con la cabeza- ¡Es tan lindo!

-Cuando quiere- Remarco Leorio.

-Espera, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto Kurapika incomodado por las miradas de los dos que tenia en frente.

-No es nada- Mintió Leorio.

-¿¡Nada!?- Suspiro el moreno- Este chico se la pasa hablando de tal rubio esto, vengador esto, sabelotodo aquello.

-¿E-en serio?- Pregunto Kurapika sonrojado.

-B-bueno, somos buenos amigos, por supuesto que lo hago- Respondió.

-Vale, como sea, ¿Tienes reservación u otra vez con lo mismo?- Pregunto la rubia ojiazul.

-Hehe, otra vez con lo mismo, ¡Pero esta vez es especial!- Respondió Leorio apenado.

Kurapika no se enteraba de absolutamente nada.

Harley los guio hacía una zona apartada de toda la gente, a un pequeño balcón en el segundo piso del restaurante.

-Bien, Kurapika, te dejo la elección, ¡Yo ire al baño!- Grito Leorio apurado...cuando un hombre tiene que ir, Tiene que ir.

-Sabes te dire un secreto- Le susurro Harley a Kurapika, quien veía atontadamente la pequeña mesa con dos sillas y una vela, con un espectaculo de estrella en el cielo nocturno- Aquí es donde muchos le piden matrimonio a sus novias, por eso esta tan apartado de toda la gente.

Kurapika no sabía porque, pero su cara se puso roja...y mucho.

-Pero aun así Leorio es Leorio...- Dijo Kurapika mientras tomaba asiento- No creo que él sea...eso.

-¿Eso?- Pregunto Harley y después de unos segundos exclamo un gran "Oh"- Bueno, a mi concierne bien que lo es- Kurapika lo vio confundido- A lo que me refiero es que mirame- Se apunto a si misma- Le dije, con muchas, Muchas, indirectas que no me importaría salir con alguién más pequeño que yo y creo que ha entendido hace ya un tiempo lo mucho que me gusta, y digo, no parezco un mal partido, ¿O sí?- Kurapika nego lentamente con la cabeza...

¿Podía significar eso lo que él pensaba?

-Además Leorio nunca ha tenido novia desde que esta aquí y digamos que feo no es...¿O si lo es, Kurapika?- Kurapika nego rapidamente con la cabeza varias veces, su amigo no era feo.

No era nada feo.

-N-no lo es.

-La cuestión es que es él para tí, ¿No lo crees así?, ahora pide algo, seguro que al menos uno de ustedes dos tiene hambre.

Kurapika pidió lo primero que vio, pizza, y dos aguas y apenas se fue la dueña se puso a pensar sobre eso.

¿Qué era Leorio para él?, un buen amigo pero por mucho pero...¿Solo eso?, Para empezar él nunca se ha visto a si mismo con otro hombre, pero nunca le ha molestado esa clase de ideas.

Para empezar ni siquiera ha tenido una relación estable con nadie además que sus amigos, pero es que eso eran, solo amigos, mejores amigos tal vez, pero de eso nunca han pasado a más. Y tampoco se había enamorado de ninguna persona...o al menos, eso pensaba él.

Según lo que él había leído, al estar enamorado sientes muchas cosas, como pena, y además siempre se siente como el corazón late fuerte, y Kurapika nunca se había fijado si algo de eso le ocurría.

- _Sera mejor fijarse ahora-_ Pensó mientras esperaba por Leorio.

El moreno no tardo en llegar y al encontrarse a Kurapika ahí sentado esperandolo mientras sonreía, hizo que el sonriera también.

-Hola- Saludo mientras se sentaba.

-Hola- Le respondió el rubio, notando como su pecho se calentaba un poco- Pedi Pizza, no se si te guste.

-¿Bromeas?, No hay nada mejor que la Pizza- Le sonrió- Además, es barata.

-Que eso no te moleste, yo pagare- Leorio abrio la boca para hablar pero Kurapika lo callo- No quiero un "No" o nada por el estilo, ahorre mucho dinero en el trabajo y además, tu me estas dejando vivir en tu departamente, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí.

-V-vale, si tanto insistes...- Acepto a regañadientes Leorio- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te parecio Harley?

-Pienso que es una mujer muy peculiar- Leorio se echo a reir.

-¿Verdad que si?, pero es muy linda y muy buena persona, ¡veras que se llevaran bien pronto!- Comento Leorio feliz.

- _No sabes cuanto, Leorio, No sabes cuanto_

Pasaron varios minutos despues hasta que la orden llego a la bella mesa donde dos hombres se la pasaban platicando.

-Tiene buena pinta- Comento Kurapika hacerca de la Pizza, y sin pensar corto dos pedazos- Toma- Le entrego uno a Leorio junto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, señor- El Kurta rio ante el comentario.

-De nada...señor- Decidió seguir el juego.

Ambos comieron pacificamente sin necesidad de hablar, simplemente gustando de la compania del otro felices y comodos, ya que hace mucho que ninguno de los dos se sentaba simplemente a disfrutar de una cena con su mejor amigo...porque eso eran.

Mejores amigos.

Siempre podrían llegar a ser cualquier otra cosa, pero ese hermoso titulo de mejores amigos se quedara así por el resto de sus vidas.

-Y así fue como conseguí el ultimo par de ojos de mi clan, después de eso solo fui y los enterre...creo que no ha pasado una semana desde aquello.

-Que vida más resumida la tuya, eh- Rio Leorio terminando su tercer pedazo de pizza- La mía ha sido basicamente estudiar desde que nos separamos, y claro algunas locuras que cualquier universitario haría.

-¿Tener sexo, tomar y emborracharse?- Pregunto Kurapika horrorizándose.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué!?, Pero por supueso que no, Kurapika, ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Bueno...me he leido algunos libros y pues...

-¡No todo lo que dicen los libros es verdad!- Le regaño el moreno- O bueno vale, puede serlo, pero no es mi caso.

-Como digas- Acepto el rubio mientras alejaba su plato de él, estaba lleno y eso que solo se había comido dos pedazos.

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada más?- Le pregunto Leorio- Se que estudiar tal vez no es una opción pero..¿algo?

-Tal vez, viajar por el mundo, ya que no peudo pelear con mis cadenas, tal vez conseguirme una nueva arma o algo por el estilo, aunque lo unico que quiero en verdad es paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Oh bueno!, Podríamos viajar juntos, ¿Sabes?, cuando termine mis estudios y demás podemos viajar de vez en cuando, ya que yo podré decidir mis vacaciones- Kurapika sonrió ante la propuesta.

-Suena bien, ¿No te molesta viajar por el mundo conmigo?

-Hmmm, creo que podre resistirlo- Admitio riendo.

-Si tu lo dices- Poso su rostro sobre sus manos y le sonrio calidamene- Tomare tu palabra entonces.

Leorio se sonrojo levemente, ¿Qué le pasaba a Kurapika?, Estaba más atento que antes, ¡Y joder que no se había molestado por nada de lo que el ha hecho!, ¿Acaso había hecho algo bueno ese día? ¡O tal vez había ganado algunos puntos con su amigo!... Espera... ¿Puntos?

-Entonces Leorio- Kurapika lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿A donde iremos primero?- Le pregunto.

-A donde sea este bien, pero que tenga playa, necesito unas buenas vacaciones- Kurapika rio y asintio con la cabeza.

-Playa sera entonces.

El mesero llego y Leorio pidio la cuenta.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde eso y la cuenta llego y como si estuviera en el infierno, sudaba como un cerdo.

- _¿A quién mierda le doy la cuenta?-_ Pensó el pobre mesero- _Creo que la dejare aquí en medio._

La puso en medio sin molestar y se aparto asustado, la última vez que entrego una cuenta fue a una pareja y cuando se la entrego al hombre, la mujer se puso a gritarle todo lo que se le ocurría...

Al igual que el hombre.

-Oh, gracias- Agradeció Kurapika- ¿Supongo que querrás pagar?- Le pregunto a Leorio.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y tomo la cuenta de la mano de Kurapika, este solo sonrió.

Si algo había aprendido leyendo historias tontas de amor es nunca pelear por quien pagaba y quien no, ya que después de todo, ¿De qué sirve?, más si los dos son hombres, aunque bien podrían pagar mitad y mitad...

-Aquí tiene- Leorio le dió la carta al mesero y se puso de pie- Esta completo, ¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunto a Kurapika, el rubio asintio con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-¿Ehhhh?, ¿Se van tan pronto?- Llego Harley gritando.

-Si, el niño ya tiene sueño- Respondió Leorio apuntando a Kurapika.

...

El Kurta ni siquiera respondió, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

-¿Ves?, Ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego Harley- Se despidió de su amiga y fue al coche tomando de la mano al rubio que apenas sabía que pasaba- Te cae el sueño muy extrañamente.

-¿T-tu crees...?- Pregunto Kurapika, sonrojado por la mano de Leorio- Puede que tengas razón- Dijo sonriendo hacía su mano siendo apretada levemente por la de Leorio.

-Ven, sube- Dijo Leorio soltando la mano del rubio, haciendo que su sonrisa desaparezca- Kurapika, sube al auto- Le ordeno suavemente ayudandole a subir, y apenas toco su asiento se durmio- ¿En serio?

Leorio vio el lindo rostro durmiente de Kurapika y sonrió, acercandose al rubio y posando sus labios sobre la frente del pequeño.

Sonrojado se alejo y le dio la vuelta al auto, subiendose y encendiendolo.

Después de un rato Kurapika desperto y se encontro a sí mismo sentado en el asiento del copiloto y junto a él estaba Leorio manejando mientras escuchaba la tranquila musica en la radio, con un volumen bajo para no despertar a Kurapika...

Cosa que desafortunadamente no pudo cumplir.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunto Kurapika, sintiendo como el sueño caía sobre él otra vez.

-Y el niño soy yo- Kurapika sonrio e inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero.

-Vale, no respondas- Se puso de lado, dandole la espalda a Leorio, intentando parecer molesto.

-Despertaste justo a tiempo, estamos a punto de llegar- Respondió riendo.

-Bien, me muero de sueño- Sonrió feliz, no podía esperar a llegar a casa, tirarse a la cama y dormir.

...

Junto a Leorio.

-Creo que no dormire estos días...- Murmuro Kurapika.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Leorio entrando al estacionamiento.

-No.


End file.
